


Shinigami

by spacesex4651



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, F/M, Post-Death Note, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: What happens when you die after writing in a death note?





	Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> You can write your own name in a death note in this story.

In your mind you were forever in debt to the dark eyed man. L wasn’t a normal person by all means, but to you, he was the perfect missing puzzle piece you’d always craved. When the two of you met the natural draw was instant. You wanted nothing more than to know him, inside and out. Fortunately, he felt the same. But the both of you were guarded. Much like him, your walls were always up with suspicion lurking just behind those carefully placed bricks. When he asked where you lived to drop you off at home after your impromptu coffee date the hairs on the back of your neck stood up, and you had tricked him into dropping you off half a mile from your apartment. You did, however, spare him your phone number. He smiled at that. 

Only a few days later you had received a call from him. He had a strange offer, but you were unable to pass it up, and thats when he led you into a conference room of sorts with an older gentleman. You learned then that he was a detective over cups of English black tea. You had offered insight on the case which he believed led him to catch the vile man he was after. Afterwards you parted ways. It didn’t last long. 

The man, who you knew as Ryusaki, had stalked you. When he found your home, he decided the living conditions were, for lack of a better word, unlivable, and took it upon himself to change it. A few days later he had a team of men carrying what little you owned into a large pent house apartment he claimed to own before meeting you. His toes twitched. He lied. 

He sent you money every week for food and often sent clothes or other gifts for you. You never saw him. Occasionally the older gentleman you had met only a few months ago would deliver the items. More often than not, it wasn’t him. 

He checked in on you twice a week, three times if he was particularly worried. You always texted back that he, in no way, had any obligation to take care of you. He made it a point in the following message that it was his choice. 

So yes, you owed him absolutely everything. You spent most of your days cooped up in the place, enjoying the views and thinking through all of your time. You were aware that he had access to the building’s security cameras, as he texted you more than one time to go outside and get some sunshine. You’d declined. 

You liked it inside. There was no distractions from the long and wild trains your thoughts were carried on. You’d done many projects since moving in, each one more challenging than the last, and been able to research whatever you pleased on the laptop he left there for you. 

Recently however, Ryuzaki’s texts had been more frequent. You chalked it up to a particularly rough case, that is, until, he told you not to leave the house. You knew then he was working to catch Kira. 

It had been a year since you’d seen him when a knock came at your door. Assuming it was another gift you had opened the door without looking, finding the man himself standing in your doorway. 

“Ryuzaki.” You had whispered as a rush of gratefulness washed over you. Finally, you could thank him in person. 

“Y/N.” He repeated back softly. You opened the door wide, allowing him space to come inside, and promptly locked it after like he had always told you. 

“It’s good to see you.” You said honestly. Despite not wanting to scare him off, you were always comforted, soothed, to be in his presence. 

“I can say the same. You didn’t look to see who it was when I arrived. Be more careful from now on.” He warned. You bowed in apology and offered him tea. He accepted. 

The two of you talked for hours. You told him about your work and the many projects you’d been working on since moving in. He seemed interested. You asked about the Kira case. He smiled. 

“It was the text that gave it away, wasn’t it?” He questioned with a smirk. You gave a soft laugh. 

“The increased amount of texts, combined with your warning and now visitation proves it.” You admitted. “So, who is he?” You asked. 

“Light Yagami.” 

The two of you talked over his work next. He explained both the complications and gravity of the case with great detail. You offered to help. He declined. 

“I’m afraid I’m not willing to put you into danger.” He admitted. Your heart thumped in your chest. 

“And why would that be, L?” He chuckled at your deduction. 

“What gave it away?” He asked. 

“The way you spoke on national television. After the stand in.” You spoke. He smiled. 

“To answer your previous question, you are, in a sense, precious to me.” Precious. 

Those words lingered in your mind for a week. You thought about it whenever you felt down. You thought about it when you became stuck or frustrated. You thought about it when you were happy. The man, without a doubt, had you hooked. 

L made it a habit to show up once a week. He would explain the newest updates on the case. He would press you for details of your own life here. You would soak up his words like the earth’s surface does the sun. You were glad to see him every time. His visits left a lasting impression on your week. 

One week, L came somber and sunken. You immediately became worried. L confessed he believed his time was running out. You had cried. 

That night, you made another decision. L had mentioned shinigami and a missing death note his last visit. You owed the man eternity, and therefore, eternity you would give him. He explained that those who used it would neither go to heaven or hell. The afterlife would be nothing for anyone who wrote in the cursed book. You didn’t care. 

So in the large study the apartment provided you stood, yelling at nothing in particular as you called out of the shinigami. To your surprise, he arrived, and soon after touching a piece of a death note in order to see the shockingly terrifying god, you had made the deal. You would receive the death note previously belonging to Amane Misa. You would write Light’s name. You would save L. 

You were told a shinigami, named Rem, would be deeply angered by this. You didn’t care. You wrote his name. 

L showed up half an hour later with a concerned look in his eye. You had bowed, knowing he had figured it out. You didn’t care what he did. L was safe. 

“You did it, didn’t you.” He accused softly. You nodded. 

“I can’t lose you. Even if it means losing myself.” You admitted. He sighed. 

“Where is it?” The notebook. You nodded towards your kitchen table where it sat, Ryuk, the shinigami, standing behind it. 

L was upset with you. You understood. He wasn’t one for this type of justice. You were upset that you had hurt him. But he was safe. 

When your time came you were surrounded by white. Nothingness. This is where those who use the death note go, you assumed. 

For what felt like forever, you were alone. But then, one day, a figure cast in the distance. It came towards you, and you backed away, somewhat afraid of what it could be. 

Out of the white haze came L. He had written his own name. 

“You could have gone to heaven.” You remarked. L smiled. 

“This is as close to heaven as I’ll ever want to be. It’s not heaven if you aren’t there.” He spoke sweetly. Your eyes welled up in tears. 

“How long has it been?” You questioned. 

“One year.” 

“Only one year? The world needed you L.” You scolded tearfully. 

“I was useless without you to look after. I took more of a liking to you than I thought.” He admitted. Drops fell from your eyes. 

“L-”

“Lawliet. L Lawliet is my name.” 

You spent a long time with him alone. You had talked. You had kissed. You had explored the minds of one another with admittance you hadn’t been allowed while alive. 

Another figure appeared in the white haze. You and him stood ready for someone new. The older gentleman came forward. You stared, puzzled, as you watched L cry for the second time. 

“Wammy.” He cried softly. The man smiled. 

“L.” 

“You-”

“I know.” He consoled, coming forward to embrace the young man. 

A thought was always there; where was Light? You had asked L. He only had one word. 

Shinigami.


End file.
